Oudo Miyakonojou
Summary Oudo Miyakonojou (都城 王土, Miyakonojou Oudo) is a former senior of Class 13 and is a former member of the Flask Plan's Thirteen Party. His project name is Create (創帝, Kurieito). Oudo is the chief antagonist of the Thirteen Party Arc. After he is defeated by Medaka, he dropped out of highschool He also later briefly returns with the Thirteen Party to help combat Iihiko, albiet they only held him off for a short time Powers and Stats Tier: '''at least '''8-B Name: '''Oudo Miyakonoujou '''Origin: Medaka Box Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human,' '''Abnormal, member of the Flask Plan's Thirteen Party '''Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Technological Manipulation (can control people and machines via electrical impulses), Pseudo Gravity Manipulation (As the name implies, Weighted Words can be used to exert a form of "weight" on his targets, both machines and people), Power Absorption, Extreme Luck (all abnormals can produce abnormalresultsno matter what they do and are capable of guessing a randomly generated password with a one in a million chance), can walk on vertical surfaces Attack Potency: At least City Block level (should be somewhat comparable to Medaka) Speed: Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: '''At least '''City Block Class Durability: '''At least '''City Block level Stamina: High, should be somewhat comparable to the other members of the Thirteen Party Range: Average human melee range physically, several meters with Weighted Words Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Likely genius level (as an "abnormal among abnormals" he should be somewhat comparable so Medaka) Weaknesses: Extremely arrogant Notable Attacks/Techniques: Weighted Words (言葉の重み, Kotoba no Omomi): The Abnormality said to be able to control the world. Oudo's Abnormality allows him to control electrical signals that interfere with the target's motor skills. It is known as Weighted Words because no one can resist Oudo's orders and are forced to follow them, no matter how they try to resist. As well as its use often comes off as a kind of Psuedo Gravity effect, with his targets feeling like they are being weighed down, or crushed to the floor. Since he can manipulate electricity, his ability also affects machines; for example, crushing them or lifting them in the air. Oudo can also brainwash people with this power, though doing such a task requires his total concentration. Oudo has claimed that there are five people in the school who can withstand his Weighted Words (seven with the addition of Medaka and Zenkichi), but their identities have not yet been revealed. In tandem with Yukuhashi, the two can combine their Abnormalities to simulate a perfect emitter, and fire a large wave of electricity at a target. Unreasonable Taxation (理不尽な重税, Rifujin na Juuzei): One of Oudo's 2nd Proof of Worths which only he and the chairman know about. By sending his electromagnetic waves directly into someone's heart, Oudo can steal their abnormal abilities by force through mutual interfeerence. He claims he can then use the Abnormality just as effectively as the original owner, drawing out one hundred percent of its potential. This is later proven to be false, as Oudo is participating in the Flask Plan specifically because he cannot use his Abnormality at one hundred percent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Medaka Box Category:Electricity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Tier 8